Purely Weird or Weirdly Pure?
by WingsxOfxChaos
Summary: Cyborg knows Raven and BB are either the most weirdly pure couple ever, or the most purely weird! Just a drabble I wrote awhile agao and edited. ONESHOT RavenxBB R&R please!


Emma: So, boredom does weird things to people, some people do mindless acts, or do anything to get their mind off of being bored. I myself, write when I am bored. This is one of those instances and I've had this idea in my head for awhile now, it's been written since last year, but I found it in one of my many notebooks and edited it. Just a funny little drabble about Raven and Beast Boy. I don't own Teen Titans, enjoy!

**Purely Weird or Weirdly Pure?:**

Cyborg easily beat Beast Boy, yet again, at their favorite game, Mega Monkies 5. Beast Boy didn't groan or cry out, though, he was too busy watching Raven. Cyborg sighed and restarted the game, hoping to get the green boy's attention, to no avail. Cyborg looked up at Beast Boy who was leaning against Raven's legs, as she read on the couch, leaning up to kiss her wrist every few seconds. In one of these random kisses, Raven leaned down and met him halfway, catching his lips with hers softly. Cyborg smiled despite his annoyance at being ignored. He was still getting used to the idea of Raven and Beast Boy as a couple; he could still remember the day they told Robin…

_FLASHBACK:_

_Raven drug Beast Boy over to Robin as Cyborg and Starfire watched in curiosity. The Titan's leader was sipping his coffee and reading the morning's paper, and didn't look up at the two heroes. Raven nudged Beast Boy and tilted her head at Robin, and the green boy swallowed nervously._

_"Um, hey Robin?" Beast Boy said his voice cracking like when they were first on the team. Robin looked up and nodded at his team mate." I- well _Raven_ and I- wanted to tell you something." Robin nodded for him to go on and Beast Boy blushed." Well we're kinda, sort of, maybe-"_

_"Dating," Raven finished grabbing Beast Boy's hand for affect. Robin spit a mouthful of coffee out and narrowly missed dousing both heroes in the hot liquid." You know, Robin you're really supposed to swallow your coffee not spit it out at your friends. Jeeze, didn't Batman teach you manners?"_

_"Dating?!" Robin cried. He looked from Beast Boy, blushing and grinning sheepishly, to Raven, who was staring at him seriously." Okay, you have to be kidding me! Raven, you and Beast Boy can barely tolerate each other! Given it has gotten better over the past few years, but dating?! That's a joke! Tell me you're joking!"_

_"Robin, I don't joke," Raven said in her usual monotone. Robin collapsed, Starfire was pulling Raven and Beast Boy into a hug, and Cyborg was chuckling." Well, he took that better then we planned him to take the news…"_

_"Hey Raven," Cyborg said with a smile," Let me give Beast Boy the talk! The one where if he ever hurts my 'Little Sister' his green ass will be grass on my island…" Beast Boy gave an "Eep!" of surprise and hid behind Raven who rolled her eyes but grinned when he hugged her waist." Can I?"_

_"I don't think you'll have to worry about him hurting me, Cy," Raven said patting Beast Boy's hand on her stomach." Calm down, Gar, he won't kill you!"_

_"Why shouldn't I worry?" Cyborg asked raising an eyebrow. Raven grinned at her friend's curious expression." I mean he's been with loads of other girls, and I know for a fact none of them dumped him!"_

_"Well it's simple, Tin Man," Raven said grabbing Beast Boy's hand as they walked towards the door," I was the one to ask him out, and I intend to do the dumping if there ever will be a dumping. Now, we have dinner to get to and I hate being late!"_

_Cyborg laughed, motioning to hit Beast Boy with an invisible whip as he hurried after Raven._

_END FLASHBACK_

Cyborg looked up again and he realized Beast Boy had moved onto the couch so he could lay his head on Raven's lap. Raven had laid her thick book down and was playing with his forest green hair, as he played. Cyborg and Robin were still getting used to seeing Raven and Beast Boy walk around as a couple, it was still a little odd, after all the bickering the two had done over the years. He had grown almost used to their bickering, and now he had to get used to them as a couple. As odd as it was, he had to admit they were one of the purest couples he had ever seen.

Beast Boy was a perfect gentleman, much contrary to his jokester attitude normally, and he was even more so around Raven. He held doors for her, helped her down stairs, and held her waist or hand when they walked. He always asked her what she wanted instead of what he did; and he always remembered every anniversary they shared; from first kiss to first date, to their yearly anniversary. He was obviously madly in love with Raven, but Cyborg had known this since after Terra had turned to stone. Even before Terra, Beast Boy was head-over-heels for Raven; Terra was a second chance that he took because he thought Raven hated him. Now, however, Cyborg was beginning to realize, as they grew closer as a couple, how head-over-heels Raven was for the green hero.

Raven had always stated she hated the green boy because he told bad jokes, he was annoying and persistent to get her attention, and because he was green. Cyborg now realized she had been bluffing; Raven's favorite color besides blue was green, she thought Beast Boy's skin and hair, and his eyes, were amazing. She thought he had some decent jokes, even if the majority of them were bad, or cheesy; Raven was happy he was so persistent to get her attention because it showed he really cared, even when she was a jerk to him and yelled or insulted, Beast Boy stayed, trying to get her to come play a sport with the team or just watch a movie and hang out. She was the only one allowed to call him by his first name, and he was the only one allowed in her room. She cared even when she didn't show it in big ways, she showed in small gestures; a kiss here, letting him hold her hand in public, or a shared gaze in a long battle. Neither Cyborg nor anyone else could deny that the couple was in love.

"I love you Raven," Beast Boy murmured as she leaned down to kiss his forehead gently. Raven smiled gently as he leaned up to kiss her mouth softly. Cyborg tactfully ignored this and only glanced over at them as Raven returned the hushed words with her own "I love you too, Gar". Cyborg chuckled at this; they were definitely the most weirdly pure couple he had ever seen. Beast Boy yelped as Raven pinched the point of his ear." Owchie Rae!"

"Sorry, I meant to pinch your cheek," Raven chuckled. Cyborg chuckled again, as Raven kissed the tip of Beast Boy's ear. They were either the most weirdly pure couple Cyborg knew or the most purely weird…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Like I said, I get bored and I write. Luckily this one was written awhile back and I didn't have to worry about editing much. Hope you enjoyed! R&R please!


End file.
